Patch Of Red
by thedorkulator
Summary: He was always aware with his infatuation. The red hair, blue eyes and built body where always there. And who would have thought Draco Malfoy would be telling him, 'You are finally mine...'
1. Proposition For Collin Creevey

A/N: Juuuuuuust...... Hope you like it! I think Ron and Draco are the Best Slash Couples there could EVER be!! _-THeDoRKuLaToR-_  
  
I do NOT own anything. Sadly. Ms. J.K Rowling, the genius behind the Harry Potter series owns it all. Because she is so cool with her writing and all. Jelousy overload!! I own NOTHING!! Except the story line! And the name --- =] _-THeDoRKuLaToR-_ (Proud Ravenclaw!!)  
  
A Proposition For Collin Creevey  
  
It is great being me. I mean seriously, a Malfoy! Everyone would kill to be a Malfoy but they all know they never will and if they do, they will never be good as a pure Malfoy. But no, no! I can't live my life in peace. He has to come along and ruin everything. With that bloody... EVERYTHING!! How I hate him, yet... how I love it how he has be spun in his web. He, not knowing of the game he has been playing. Unaware to the eyes that peer at him almost everyday, the torment that has nothing to do with fun. He knows not of the way he makes people feel, he knows not. And I hope I can control everything and keep it that way. But he, oh, he has a way about him.  
  
'What do you want now, Malfoy?' He scowled at me with his firey eyes.  
  
'Nothing that I don't have... besides, I doubt you have what I want. Hand-me-downs... pah!'  
  
'Shove it, Malfoy. You wish you had everything I have! At least my family loves me. At least I can call my family a family!' He roared at me his eyes glistening and his fresh mint breath hitting my face.  
  
'Oh yeah, that is great, Weasle. Hit me where it hurts, HA! Family at least my family has power and respect unlike those muggle loving fools.'   
  
His eyes burned into my brain, his breath getting heavier and hotter. His hair seemed to stand on end. But he deserved it. He did hit me where it hurt. I wish my family loved me, so I will make him love me! He is so amazing looking like nothing I have seen before. He looked like a creature from a fairy tale, yet, everyone sees him all the time. But unlike me they don't appriciate his beauty. He was going to lunge at me, which would have been great, but that bloody Potter got in his way! No!  
  
'Its not worth it, Ron. Let's go meet Hermione.' Potter held him back from his waist and shoulder, how I wished I was his friend, with privilages, and could hold his now fully fit body.  
  
'Yeah, Weasle, be a tool and listen to the O Mighty Potter. Because, of course, he wouldn't want you to steal his lime light by 'fighting' THE Draco Malfoy. Hope you understand.' I walked away laughing at him, although I didn't mean it. Of course I didn't, I loved the kid.  
  
'Attempt it.' Goyle mumbled to me on my bed soon after.  
  
'Attempt what?' I scolded.  
  
'Ask him out.'  
  
'Are you mad!! I don't even know if he is gay or not.'  
  
'He is.'  
  
'And you know this how?'  
  
'I saw him kiss some Hufflepuff guy.'  
  
'Well, of course a Hufflepuff, he wants someone gentle.'  
  
'Be gentle.'  
  
'I am a Malfoy, I made his time here hell... I ruined my chances.'  
  
'What if I can find out what he REALLY thinks about you.'  
  
'What's the catch?'  
  
'Nothing. Just trying to help out a friend.'  
  
'Where is Crabbe on all this?'  
  
'Well we all know he is just a mute idiot! No help whatso ever.'  
  
'Aah, quite so.'  
  
'Well then... ?'  
  
'Very well. When will I get some information?'  
  
'Tonight after dinner.'  
  
'Excellent. Erm... thank you, Goyle.'  
  
'No problem, sir.'  
  
Later that day, I had classes all with Gryffindor. As usual, I did nothing but stare at him. He was just to entrasing.  
  
'Harry, have you ever had the feeling someone was watching you?'  
  
'Yes, all the time.' Potter's picture is taken by that annoying 4th year, Collin Creevey. I swear, he should have stayed petrefied.  
  
'That was a great pose, Harry!' The stupid little git shouted with glee.  
  
'What do you mean a 'great pose?? That was candid you little freak!' Ron roared.  
  
'Hey, Ron. Calm down!' Potter put his hand on Ron. Who said he can touch him?   
  
'If someone ever took a picture like that of me I'd kill 'em!' Ron finished.  
  
'Ron, what is wrong with you this week? Heh, I would freak if it was yer period! Ha!' Potter joked with the lamest joke ever.  
  
'I got to go.' With that, Ron got up and walked out the Great Hall. My heart seemed to shrink back.  
  
I saw Goyle pull Creevey away and talk to him. He handed the little git something and he seemed to smile. He was just scared of a big Slytherin is all. Goyle wouldn't tell me what he had Creevey do, just that I would enjoy it greatly. 


	2. Dark Room

A/N: Juuuuuuust...... Hope you like it! I think Ron and Draco are the Best Slash Couples there could EVER be!! I am making the chapters short unlike my other stories. This story wasnt thought of as best as my others its for fun BECAUSE RON AND DRACO ROCK!! I am also making a Harry Ron.. but that is fer later heh heh! _-THeDoRKuLaToR-_  
  
I do NOT own anything. Sadly. Ms. J.K Rowling, the genius behind the Harry Potter series owns it all. Because she is so cool with her writing and all. Jelousy overload!! I own NOTHING!! Except the story line! And the name --- =] _-THeDoRKuLaToR-_ (Proud Ravenclaw!!)  
  
The Dark Room  
  
'I want you to enjoy the present so stop asking what it is!' Goyle gabbed my shoulder and shook it. I have been disoriented thinking about Weasley. Never has anyone touched me like this, but I really wanted to know.  
  
'Why where you talking to Creevey. Tell me that much is all.'  
  
'It was for yer present. Just relax! You will have it tomorrow!' With that he made his way down to dinner. I had to find Creevey.  
  
I went down to the Great Hall and saw him going in with some of his lame loser friends. I grabbed his cloak and threw him down a corridor. The bloody baby started to cry.   
  
'Don't hurt me, Draco. Tell Goyle I got what he wants and he'll have it as soon as I can...'  
  
'Shut yer trap, you sniveling wimp. I want to know what exactly Goyle told you to do.'  
  
'I thought you would know! He said it was for you!'  
  
'What is it!'  
  
'PICTURES! That's what I do, isn't it!'  
  
'Don't get smart with me, you little toad! Do you have them?'  
  
'No, I have to process them in the Dark Room.'  
  
'Well ... LET'S GO THEN!'  
  
I pushed the kid down the hall. Most eager to find out what the little freak was working on. He took a key out from his pocket and unlocked a door down in the dungeons. It smelled of amonia and when he turned the light on, the room glittered red.  
  
'How much time do you spend in this infested little room?'  
  
'About 3 hours every two days.'  
  
'Bloody hell, Creevey. So where are these pictures?'  
  
'In my camera still, I will do them now.'  
  
With that I watched the kid make the moving pictures appear on black papers. It was cool, I guess...  
  
'Is that...?' My jaw dropped when I saw what was forming on the paper.  
  
'I hated getting these pictures. I don't want to see my friend like this, but Goyle said it was for a good reason. I feel awful.'  
  
'Oh, shut it, Creevey. How many of these do you have?'  
  
'About 27.'  
  
'BLOODY HELL! Get cracking... I need to get out of here. The smell is bloody awful!'  
  
I was excited to get the pictures. My own collection. I decided it would be better to be surprised by what else I saw. I paced up and down the corridor until Creevey opened the door with an envelope.  
  
'You will have to wait about half an hour. I have to give them to Goyle first to get the rest of my payment and he has to make sure they are ligit. And he said if YOU found out... he would pound me into sugar for the cupcake tarts they serve.'   
  
I wanted those pictures so bad, but the little prat said they would get ruined so I did have to wait. DAMN IT TO HELL! We made our way to the Great Hall, I went in first as to not look like I was mixing with a stupid little fourth year. I sat with Goyle and Crabbe. Goyle gave me a suspicious look.  
  
'Conversing with the Creevey boy?'  
  
'NO!'  
  
'Sure. Did he show you them?'  
  
'Sadly no, the fumes where unbareable.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
'How much are you paying him?'  
  
'15 Galleons. I gave him 5 up front.'  
  
'This was ingenius, Goyle. Th-thank you.' I shook his hand as Creevey came over to the table a bit frightened. He handed Goyle the envelope and Goyle handed him a pouch. They nodded their heads at each other and went on.  
  
'Of I didn't find out, were you going to look at them?'  
  
'I knew that you would be to persistant as to wait, and no I wasn't if I failed to predict yer actions.'  
  
'Why are so diabolical now?'  
  
'I am not sure. Failing my classes, parents got mad so I had to clean up my act. This is my first step.'  
  
'Well, originally I wouldn't need yer help, but...'  
  
'Derr, whatever!'  
  
'Just change back. I don't like taking direction nor help from others that should actually be below me.'  
  
'Yes, sir.'  
  
I snatched the envelope from him. But I decided that it would not be a good idea to promote my present to all the Slytherins and others. So, anxiously I waited until dinner was over.  
  
When it time, I almost flew to the Slytherin common. I was so into the evelope I didn't have a chance to even glance over at the real thing.  
  
Now, the moment of truth. THe best present that anyone can get if they are obsessed with a crush. PICTURES. I opened the envelope with shaky fingers, almost breaking it along with my wonderful pictures. I pulled about 27 pictures out and they he was. So beautiful, so shaped, so incredible, so wonderful, so... perfect.  
  
The first picture was him walking into the bathroom saying goodbye to Potter with a smile on his face. The second was him undressing. The third was him with his shirt off. 4) His pants down and his hand finering the lining of him underpants. 5) Himself... totally nude, such a beautiful thing. All the pictures grabbing every movement he made. Him in the shower, soaping up and rubbing down. I don't know what he was thinking of, but he had an erection, at that I noticed I had one as well. Then, towards the end, there were four close ups. One of his face, one of his body down to his waist, one of his penis and one of his ass. Both perfectly shaped and sized. I felt myself cum and knew at that moment I had to tell him. I didn't care anymore.   
  
Ronald Weasley, tomorrow... you will be MINE! 


	3. Eyes Wide Shut

A/N: Juuuuuuust...... Hope you like it! I think Ron and Draco are the Best Slash Couples there could EVER be!! I am making the chapters short unlike my other stories. This story wasnt thought of as best as my others its for fun BECAUSE RON AND DRACO ROCK!! I am also making a Harry Ron.. but that is fer later heh heh! _-THeDoRKuLaToR-_  
  
I do NOT own anything. Sadly. Ms. J.K Rowling, the genius behind the Harry Potter series owns it all. Because she is so cool with her writing and all. Jelousy overload!! I own NOTHING!! Except the story line! And the name --- =] _-THeDoRKuLaToR-_ (Proud Ravenclaw!!)  
  
Eyes Wide Shut  
  
'Harry, have you seen Creevey?" I was so angry that morning. I had just found out Collin was taking pictures of me. During private moments. Seamus, the little kinky freak told me after dinner.   
  
'No, I haven't seen him. Why, what happened, you look mad.'  
  
'Fuck... Nothing Harry. I'll see you later.'  
  
It was the first day of Spring, on a Saturday. It was beautiful outside. Maybe the sneaky bastard is outside in the cloister. I saw Hermione walking with some of her friends and I asked her.  
  
'I saw him last heading towards the library, about two minutes ago. I think something happened, that whore Pansy Parkinson got a hold of him.' The girls started laughing and bitching about Pansy. I made my way to the library.  
  
I looked down the colomns and saw Collin being crowded by Pansy. I leaped over and gently, yet roughly, pulled her off.  
  
'Dirty Slytherin, he's mine!'  
  
'Fuck off Weasley, I have some business to tend to.'  
  
'Jump off, Parkinson. Don't make me hit a girl. Although it will be my pleasure to hit a Slytherin.'  
  
'If I didn't see yer dick in those pictures, I could have sworn that Ginny was pretending to be a boy.'  
  
I wanted to punch that girl so hard in the face, but I got distracted when Creevey ran past us.  
  
'HEY!' We both yelled and ran after him. We paid no attention to the people yelling.  
  
That little prick could run. But, the more he ran, the angrier I got. I am never this angry, but this week.. Well, we ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower, at that point I had to trip Pansy so she couldn't hear the password.  
  
'Fucking git. I thought we where on the same side!'  
  
'We are! Just relax.' I ran into the Gryffindor Common room right after Collin. I caught him going up the stairs and I jumped and tackled him down.  
  
'Fucking little freak! How dare you!' I started to bang his head him the stone steps. That is when about 5 guys jumped on me and some girls started screaming.  
  
'Who has them?! WHO HAS THEM?!' I screamed as the guys pulled me down to the floor. I managed to break loose and I grabbed Collin by the collar.  
  
'Goyle said it was a present from Pansy to Draco. Talk to Pansy!' I did just that. I saw her wondering around on the floor looking for me and Creevey. I came up behind her and grabbed her into a room.  
  
'What the hell?'  
  
'What did you tell Goyle to do?'  
  
'I do not believe that concerns you, Weasley.'  
  
'I believe it does when it is my body being exposed to you freaky Slytherins!'  
  
'Well, if you must know. It was a birthday present to Draco.'  
  
'And what does me being naked in pictures have to do with that? What, he doesn't have enough pleasure bothering me in the halls, he needs to see me naked? I swear, if I see any of those pictures posted anywhere in this school...'  
  
'Don't worry, Weasley. He wouldn't let anyone take those pictures from him.'  
  
'What do you mean? Why would you say that?'  
  
'Well, I am madly in LOVE with Draco, so I figured these would make him like me more.'  
  
'That makes no sense. Why didn't you give him pictures of you. You finger yerself every night, just take a picture!'  
  
'Shut the fuck up, you faggot.'  
  
How did she know I was gay? I only kissed one guy and that was private!  
  
'What do you mean? What is going on? Why would Draco enjoy pictures of me? That is bloody disgusting!' Common sense, Weasley! He likes you! Draco fucking Malfoy fucking likes fucking you! Oh, migraine. Oh, ouch.  
  
'Come on, now. He is madly in love with you!' When I heard the words love, I died inside. Well, maybe not died, I sort of melted. Draco Malfoy. Well, boys where know to bother the person they liked, but with boys it sort of didn't relate. This was weird. What to do. I know its there, I have heard it but I don't want to hear of it. I guess I would only believe it if I heard it from the horses mouth.  
  
'There is no way! Where is Draco now?' I pushed Pansy lightly but her being a skinny anorexic slut, she almost fell.  
  
'He is by the lake, prefable alone.' She cried out and ran out the room. I made my way as fast I could. I made it out the doors in under a minute, totally out of breath. I ran down the pathway towards the Quidditch pitch which passes the lake and I saw him sitting away unter the castle wall on a big rock. Just staring out into the unknown lake.   
  
I made my way over to him. My brain flooding with questions, angry and well, yes, a bit turned on in a way. A BIT, mind you. For some reason I had butterflies in my stomach. I knew what I wanted to say, but they seemed to have left me. I was about 3 feet away and my lips where dry. I had a feeling he knew I was there, and at that point, he began to turn slowly with a smirk on his face. I now knew he liked me, well, loved me, so for some reason I saw him in a totally new light. I loved his gray eyes now, they didn't seem dark, cold or empty.  
  
'Can I help you, Weasle.' He said slyly. I knew he had something up his sleeve. Undressing me with his eyes. Hmmmm.  
  
'Don't act dumb, Malfoy! Where are they?'  
  
'Where's what?' He acted dumb and started to look about himself.  
  
'Come on! You got to enjoy them for one night. And that one night is enough! Where are my pictures?!' Draco's eyes widedend for a second then he put his cool face back on.  
  
'I have no idea what you are talking about Weasley. Are you ill? Did your family buy 2 week old meat on their pitiful budget?'  
  
'SHUT THE FUCK UP MALFOY! I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU SO QUIT IT! THOSE PICTURES WHERE NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN AND I WANT THEM BACK! AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU FEEL ABOUT ME, IT INHUMAN! HOW COULD ANY ONE EVER LOVE A MALFOY BACK?? JUST GIVE ME THEM AND STAY AWAY FROM ME OR YOU WILL REGRET THE NEXT TIME YOU CROSS THE LINE!!'  
  
I didn't think I would have the balls to say something like that. I stared at his face, in his eyes he was deeply hurt, but his face showed no emotion at all. How could I possibly be with someone like that? How am I to know for sure he feel this way about me, or that way about me. I looked at him like plain old Draco Malfoy, nothing but a future Death Eater. Someone that was not capable of no emotion, even if it looked like they did. No real emotion. He had emotion I figured, even the evilest of people might, but I need to see it in order to know it is really there. But, he looked so hurt. But I didn't care. I took no recognition that he was so infatuated with me. None at all. But, I knew it would be there in the back of my mind.  
  
'Go away.' Was all he could say. And I did just that. I didn't care anymore because at that point, I was just as confused as he might have been at that point.   
  
I was disgusted for the rest of that day. Because at the back of my mind, I saw us fucking. I felt his breath on my face and in my ears. I felt his touch on my body, and his hands caress my penis and buttocks. I cummed a couple of times in my pants as I lied on my bed all the rest of that day. With my curtains pulled, ignoring Hermione and Harry pleading me to come out from the unseen. All that was in my mind was... I wanted to fuck Draco Malfoy. Just screw him a couple of times, and that's it. I wanted Draco Malfoy. 


	4. Oh, Sister

A/N: Juuuuuuust...... Hope you like it! I think Ron and Draco are the Best Slash Couples there could EVER be!! I am making the chapters short unlike my other stories. This story wasnt thought of as best as my others its for fun BECAUSE RON AND DRACO ROCK!! I am also making a Harry Ron.. but that is fer later heh heh! -THeDoRKuLaToR-  
  
I do NOT own anything. Sadly. Ms. J.K Rowling, the genius behind the Harry Potter series owns it all. Because she is so cool with her writing and all. Jelousy overload!! I own NOTHING!! Except the story line! And the name --- =] -THeDoRKuLaToR- (Proud Ravenclaw!!)  
  
Oh, Sister  
  
Ginny came into the room and ripped open the curtains. She stared at me with a grimace.  
  
'What is the matter with you? Being a big stupid jerk the past week! Spill it, Red!' She scolded. 'What is wrong, Ron. And I am not leaving until you tell me!' She climbed on my bed and took a pillow.  
  
'Oh, brother.' I sighed and lied back down.  
  
'Oh, sister you mean.' She closed the curtains and lied down next to me.  
  
'Talk to me, Ron. What is the matter?'  
  
I didn't know what to tell her. She interupted my thinking time. What to say, what to say.   
  
'It's nothing.' Same old, same old.  
  
'Yeah, sure. You expect me to believe you are being an asshole to everyone because you want to?'   
  
'Yeah, what I can't be mean? Can't pull a few legs?'  
  
'That is so not you, Ron. You know it and I know you realize how stupid you've been.'  
  
'Oh, what? Yer my sister AND you can read my mind? You know what I am feeling?!' I shot up and stared at the ceiling.  
  
'Listen, I managed to get us alone because I do actually know what is going on. Collin was talking to me the other day, and today he gave me something. I think you might want to look at it. But don't hurt him again, he is trying to help you. And you know how afraid of the Slytherins he is.'  
  
I took the folded up papers from her hand. They were tiny, wallet sized. They where pictures. Of me! Naked, my privates and all! Me soaping up and all! What the hell!  
  
'Did you?' I retorted at my red faced sister.  
  
'Only the first to see what it was. When I saw, I closed them! I don't deserve that torture!! Bad enough yer my bloody brother, I don't need to see the stuff under the clothes!' She started to make her way off the bed, when she turned and smiled.   
  
'I think he has a thing for you, take him down Ron, take him down hard! For all the people who have had to put up with him for so many years!' She made a powerful fist and smiled, jumping off my bed and running out jovially. 


	5. Dungeons First Date

A/N: Sorry for the hold up, haven't been writing too much, so sorry. But never fear, the next chapter is here! Lame Just... enjoy This story is rated R for a reason so if this stuff isn't for you, stop now or may yur virgin eyes be stung by that that is hot, steamy and just plain sexy!

-THeDoRKuLaToR-

Dungeons - First Date

After Ginny left, I looked at the pictures one more time. They were perfect. Perfect angles, perfect shots of everything. I mean, I cannot deny that I don't look good, but I never intended that it be Draco Malfoy who would become infatuated with me.

I headed down towards the dungeons to talk to Draco again. Maybe not lose my cool since in the back of my mind I really wanted to snog him good. I hid the pictures under my mattress before I left, just so that no one else saw them.

I turned the corner in the dungeons and banged into something. I looked and it was Draco, what a coincidence.

"Weasle, what are you doing down here?" He hissed at me.

"Looking for you." I answered back, not threatened at all by his lame attempt of scaring me.

"What for?" His eyes glistened in the light. I looked hard at him and collected my thoughts.

"I know how you feel about me." Draco gave me this 'shut up' kind of look.

"Not here." He made me follow him to a really deserted corridor.

"Is this where you take all your snog buddies on your first date?" I joked.

"As a matter of fact it is." He said coolly.

"Yeah, anyway. Listen, I may have snapped at you before because I was just mad and a little confused."

"I can understand mad, but confussed?"

"Uh, hello! Yer Draco Malfoy!" He looked down at himself.

"Oh, would you look at that, I am!" He joked.

"Listen, if you just give me the pictures back, we can put all this behind us I won't have to twist you like a pretzel." I threatened in a sweet kind of way. Not sure how that works out.

"Oh, you mean, these pictures?" He showed them to me, sticking out from a folder.

"Give me those!" I snatched for them, but the bastard was too quick.

"Maybe I want you to twist me like a pretzel." He said to me seductively.

I didn't feel weird when he said that, because I truely did want to twist him like a pretzel. I wanted to do a lot of things to him. I sighed and backed away leaning against a wall.

"What do you want?" I said looking at the floor.

Just then, he kissed me. And not one of those 'this is what your missing out on' kind of kisses, it was more like a 'this is what your going to get' kind of kisses. It was a good kiss, man, I could have stayed pressed against that wall for hours. I didn't want him to know I was really enjoying it, so I tried real hard to keep it down and to hold out. I also figured, if I was hesitant to kiss back, he'd keep kissing me. But he didn't, because I couldn't hold out so instead of kissing me, he moved on to something else, knowing damn well I wanted it.

"I know that you want this." He whispered in my ear than licked it. I shuddered with pleasure as sure enough there it went, up and about ready for some action.

He kissed down to my neck, then undid my button shirt and caressed my chest. I felt tight, and constraint so he did me a favor and began to set me lose. He undid himself as well and our dicks played around with each other for a while until I couldn't take it anymore and spun him around.

He began to laugh as I stuck it in him. My mind was swirling, questioning what I was doing. I questioned myself but I continued to fuck him in the ass because it was a good release and oh so pleasurable, that I couldn't deny even if I was the greatest actor in the world. He knew it too, just by the speed I went, how far I went and how I turned it. I was a bit jealous that he was getting such a good fuck. I swear, he must be claivoyant because he pushed hard against me knocking me back to the wall where he pinned me against, me still inside him.

He spun me around, still pinned hard against the wall and laughed as he did the same manuver I did, only better. A lot better. I bit down on my lip to keep from shouting out in pleasure I teared a bit.

"Say it, you know you do." He whispered again and licked my lobe.

"Draco." I said quietly.

"That won't let it out, come on." He laughed and suckled the back of my neck.

"Draco," I said a little louder. "Merlin! Draco!" I said loudly.

"That's better." He stuck me really hard that made me moan out loud.

Then he stopped and fixed himself up. I fell to the floor after pulling my boxers back up. He crouched down in front of me and kissed me long, hard and passionatly.

"See you later then, mate?" He asked. I just nodded with my mouth open. He kissed me again and took off.

"Damn." I sighed, picked myself up and went back to Gryffindor Tower, completely satisfied.

_Uhh... YUM??_

_-TD-_


	6. Entertainment in the Corridor

A/N: People liked that chapter, very well. Here's another!

-THeDoRKuLaToR-

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah J.K. ROCKS MY BOOKCASE!

Entertainment in the Corridor

Heaven. I was in Heaven, no doubt about that. A nice snog with Weasley in a small corridor, it was great. I wasn't even expecting it to happen, but I knew when I kissed him he wanted it. I knew, I could always tell what they want. They all want me.

I made my way to my common room I had potion homework. When I entered the common room everyone was in there, but they hushed up when I entered. I know I am Draco Malfoy but that doesn't mean you have stop what you're doing and admire me. O.K. go ahead and admire me.

They did stop and look at me and it was odd. I say Pansy and saw her face was bright red. I took her to the side to have a word with her.

"What is going on here?" I snarled.

"Nothing." She stifled laughter. I threw against a bookcase.

"What... is... going... on? NOW, PARKINSON!" I hissed.

"It's just... Well. Congratulations to you and your new fuck mate." She erupted into laughter but began to cry.

Laughter came from all around me, and some applause. I heard someone say,

"I would like some Weasley AND Malfoy ass!"

"Yeah, pass some of that my way!"

I stared at them all.

"A very entertaining show, Mr. Malfoy. Your father would be proud! With all that, ENCORE!" They all began to shout.

"ENCORE! ENCORE!"

They had seen it all! They saw me fucking Weasley they saw Weasley fucking me! It was un-fucking-believable! I tried to go up to my bed but they all got a hold of me.

"I GOT THE PICTURES!" Someone grabbed the folder out from my pocket. I tried to kick them and get them back but I was being pulled away.

"Look! He's still randy!" Someone pointed to my dick. I didn't like this, this being laughed at sport of theirs.

"Yeah, you know you want some Malfoy in you!" I spat at the kid.

"And still feisty too!" He laughed it off.

"Put me down!" I screamed.

"Not until you put THAT down!" A girl giggled.

They bombarded me. They asked me all these questions, some of them infuriated that I screwed a Gryffindor. Can you blame me, I am sexually deprived and on the other hand, its fucking Ron. They said they saw the whole thing, that they where tipped off by someone.

"Who?!" I demanded those worthless scums. And they told me.

( Y ) ( Y ) ( Y ) ( Y )

I made it back just in time to the common room before I got in trouble for being out after hours. I tried to hide myself from pretty much everybody. That is when Seamus came up to me.

"I heard what happened. Lucky bastard." He smacked my ass.

"What the fuck?" I yelled at him.

He made me follow him to the boy's dorms and all the boys crowded.

"What's going on here?" I asked them walking over. They shoved something behind their backs and stared at me.

"Nothing, Ron. Just, looking at some stuff." A fourth year said to me.

"What stuff?" I became very suspicious.

"Nothing." Dean answered for him.

That is when one of the new students came in laughing at something. I grabbed the paper and

startled him, he started shaking a bit and he became pale. I looked at what he had, and I almost

lost my balance.

It was me, and... and Draco. Not too long ago, not too long ago at all. It was all there, and it

wasn't the stand still pictures either, they where the moving pictures so everything was happening

at the right speed. I ripped the pictures up that I took from the kid but I knew it wouldn't do any

good, everyone had already seen it. I just hoped the girls didn't see them, but I stood corrected,

but it was only one girl, Ginny.

_So wrong, is it not. Bombarding the poor sexually deprived boys like that!_

_-TD-_


End file.
